Angels
by howmanynimons
Summary: In a large, bustling city there is a group of cats that controls the streets. They call themselves the Angels, although unlike their name might suggest, they are not fair or good. They rule the city with an iron paw, and all who stand against them are killed. There are stories about a few who manage to leave, but there are few who believe those stories to be true. Accepting OCs.
1. Prologue

The night was young and the sun had only just dipped below the horizon, when a streak of dark brown fur rushed across a quiet road. The streak was a kitten, and his name was Thete. Thete was a member of the group of cats that ruled the city and the forests beyond it, the Angels. Although their name may suggest that they were good and fair, that was not the case. The Angels ruled with an iron paw, and whoever spoke up against them was killed.

But that was of no matter to Thete at that moment. He had heard news- news that was of great importance to him. News that was so important, he'd ran away from the nest he slept the nights in and hadn't stopped running until he reached an old, disused twoleg nest on the other side of the city. He slowed down to a fast trot when the nest came into sight, slipping into it silently.

"Thete, thank the stars that you're here," A dark tabby tom exclaimed. The tom wasn't that old, but he had shed his kitten fluff, and Thete knew that he was far more knowledgable than himself. His name was Val, and she was one of the Fallen.

The Fallen was another group within the city, a small group of cats who had managed to escape the Angels. They were few, and many believed that they were just myths, but Val was living proof that wasn't the case. But again, that was of no matter to Thete. It was the cat lying on the ground beside Val that drew his attention.

"Is she alright?" He asked, uncertainly approaching.

He received a swift glare from Val, and the older tom responded quickly, "Of course she isn't, you mousebrain! She's giving birth and all she's got for support is a couple of kits!"

The cat who was lying on the floor shot them both hard looks, "Might as well have no help if you two don't do anything."

Apologetic looks crossed the two younger cats faces, and they both set to work- Val in charge, as always. Thete suddenly noticed the pile of herbs next to Val, and realised that he'd been prepared for this, "What can I do to help?"

Val looked over at him, a calculating expression on his face, "Distract her," He finally decided, "Y'know, try to stop her from feeling the pain so much."

Thete wasn't convinced, and sent Val a dubious look, "Will that work? I mean, the pain's gotta be pretty bad."

Val opened his mouth to respond, but was inturrupted by the she-cat, "I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you're saying."

Once more, the two of them looked apologetically at the she-cat. She seemed about to continue, when she let out a gasp of pain. Thete instantly panicked and ran around to her side, while Val placed his paws on her stomach and started to work.

"Ellie," Thete began, pausing for a moment while he tried to think of what else to say, before he remembered a topic that always used to make her smile, "Do you remember what the city used to be like? With the Guardians? And-and your mate, he was one, wasn't he?"

Ellie forced a smile, although it was a shaky one, "Y-yeah, that's righ- _Oh_," She scrunched her eyes shut and her breaths started to become much deeper.

"Foxdung. Thete, I need you to do something for me," Val suddenly spoke up, "I need you to go get a was of moss and fill it with water- it's important."

Thete nodded, and sprinted out of the nest. When he was out of sight, Ellie offered a faint smile, "Thank you, Val. You know what to do now."

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading the prologue of my fanfic! I understand that it was short- future chapters will be much longer! Now, I need a few characters, so you know what that means! Please fill in the form below and send it to me as either a PM or a review**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Allegiance: Can either be an Angel, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue, Fallen or Guardian (Guardians are those born to protect the 'Queen')  
Family:  
History:**

**Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tara

Stretching out beneath the sun was a small, brown tabby kittypet. The light was making her fur feel all nice and warm, and she was very appreciative of it. She had just been about to close her eyes and fall asleep, when something hard and fluffy crashed into her stomach, causing her to jump back.

"Gigi!" Tara yelped, sending a glare towards the small brown kitten. Said kitten sent her a faux-innocent look.

"Yes, Tara?" She asked, sitting down and wrapping her tail over her front paws, "Whatever can I help you with?"

Tara let out an annoyed huff, standing up and approaching the kitten. Gigi continued to just stare at her with her big, brown eyes, unnlinking. Tara swatted her lightly, before stalking past her, muttering about kittens these days. Behind her, she could hear Gigi giggling, but she didn't turn around. It took her a few moments to find another spot to lie down- this time choosing a shadowy spot underneath a rose bush.

She actually managed to fall asleep this time, and didn't wake up until much later when she felt a chill run up her back. Her eyes sprang open and she felt a wave of fear when she realised that it was no longer the daytime. This wasn't the first time she'd stayed out during the night before, but it didn't help her relax.

She ran back towards the house, happy to find that the catflap was unlocked. She was surprised, however, when as soon as she stepped into the house her paw hit something warm and furry. She looked down to see the wide eyes of a brown kitten- Arts, the brother of Gigi.

"Tara!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone, trying not to wake the housefolk up, "I was worried!"

She smiled slightly, "Well, don't be. I was napping."

Arts shook his head, "No, you don't understand! Gigi thought she'd made you mad, so she went out looking for you!"

A concerned frown appeared on Tara's face, "Oh dear. Well..." She glanced around for a moment, before coming to her decision, "Alright. I'll go find her. You stay right here Arts, you understand? Don't go out no matter what."

The kitten gave a shaky nod, and with that Tara left. She tried scenting for Gigi, but with all of the smells of the city she found that it was too hard. Looked like she'd be doing this the old fashioned way, then. She started going to where she'd last seen her, in the back garden. She wasn't too surprised that Gigi was nowhere to be seen.

She eyed the fence, before leaping up onto the top of it, then down onto the other side into the alleyway. She generally didn't leave her garden, but this was a special case. Gigi was in danger, and she would never forgive herself if she got hurt because of her. She started to walk down they alleyway, getting more and more nervous with every few steps that she took.

"What's a pretty she-cat doing out here at this time of night?"

Hearing the voice, she whirled around with wide eyes, "Who's there?" The alleyway was too dark for her to spot the other cat.

The tom stepped out from the shadows, blocking the way that Tara had come from, "You can call me Jang," He responded, a malicious glint to his eye, "Now, what _are _you doing out after curfew?"

She took a small step back, "C-Curfew...?" She asked, unable to stop her voice from shaking. She swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that there was a curfew, but, one of my kittens left the nest. I need to find her."

As she took a step back, Jang took a step forwards, "Shame," He responded, "Perhaps if you'd had a better excuse, it wouldn't have come to this."

She suddenly noticed how _long _his claws were, and she felt a stab of fear. It was easy to see that he was readying himself to pounce, so Tara did the only thing that she could think of at that point- she ran. Behind her, she could hear a cold laughter ringing out, and the sound of pawsteps getting closer and closer, but she didn't slow down.

That was, she didn't slow down until she saw the dead end in front of her. She skidded to the halt, staring up at the wall in horror. It was far too high for her to jump or climb up, and as she turned around she saw that there was no other way out. She pressed her back against the wall as far as it would go, staring forwards in fear at the tom who just continued to walk forwards slowly.

"You really shouldn't have tried to run," He told her, once more preparing himself to pounce, "Perhaps if you hadn't, I would have gone easy on you."

She saw him flying through the air towards her, and Tara couldn't move. She was just too scared. The last thing that she felt before her world went black, was the feeling of her stomach being torn in half, and a deafening yowl of pain leaving her.

**.**

The Angels were worried. That was the simple fact. Why they were worried, however, was anything _but _simple, it was a complicated story of heirs and possible uprisings, but it all started from the same event. The death of the Queen.

The Queen was, and always had been, the ultimate ruler of the Angels. She took orders from no one, but mostly kept to herself. She'd had two known kits in her lifetime, but for all anyone knew there could be dozens more. One of these two kits was currently a large problem for the head Angels.

Her name was Shadow, and she was deadly loyal to the Angels. Although, every cat knew that she was interested in inheriting the throne after the death of the Queen- perhaps even interested enough to start an uprising. That was what head Angel Tilt was currently worrying about. If an uprising was to begin, it could be beneficial. Of course she knew that, but she also knew that it could be dreadful.

The amount of lives that would be lost- Angels and Mortals alike- would be horrendous. Street cats and house cats alike would be drawn into the fighting, and the city would be safe for no one. Letting out a soft sigh, she turned and started to pad away from the Queens old nest. She'd seen enough.

She had only one destination in mind. The Seers. The Seers were wise cats, who spoke with the Stars to see the destinies of the cats down below. They were chosen from birth to pursue this life, and only certain cats were talented enough to take the role. Tilt had much respect for those cats, but she'd never consider trying to take the role herself. It was far too complicated.

Luckily, the Queens nest was located close to the Seer nest, so it only took a few moments before she was padding in through the hole in the woodwork. The Seers, as always, were expecting her. A group of three pure white Seers were sitting in front of her, looking straight ahead.

"We have been expecting you, Miss Tilt." One of them began, bowing her head respectfully.

"We have much news to share with you," The second added, bowing his head as well.

"We wish for you to follow us," The third cat, the one sitting in the middle, told her before standing up and starting to pad further down the corridors, the other two following close behind.

Tilt nodded, before following behind them silently. She'd learnt a long time ago not to try and question the Seers- they never answered, unless they deemed the question necessary. The corridors twisted and turned, and before long Tilt was having trouble remembering which way they were even heading.

The journey didn't last much longer. The three cats stopped in front of a wider clearing. There was a gap in the roof, allowing the moonlight in. Sitting with his back to her in the moonlight was a silver tabby tom, his pelt glowing beautifully. He seemed to notice that he was no longer alone, so he turned around slowly and nodded to the cats that had led her in.

"Sariel, Barakiel, Azael. You may leave us now." The tom spoke, and the three cats that had led Tilt there left without another word, "Tilt, please take a seat."

Tilt bowed her head and took a few pawsteps further in, before sitting down in front of him. She glanced up at the night sky for a moment, before returning her gaze to him, "Greetings, Michael. I thank you for allowing my presence."

The tom- Michael- said nothing to this, instead he spoke up about a completely different subject, "I have Seen why you came here today. You were hoping for knowledge on how to deal with the death of the Queen, were you not?"

Tilt paused, before nodding, "I was. Do you have any advice...?"

Michael gave a crooked smile, "Her name is Naarai. She will be the next Queen, and you are to find her before the Fallen."

An almost alarmed look crossed Tilt's face, "The Fallen are looking for her? How do they even know of her existence?"

Michael didn't respond. He stared up at the round moon for a few moments, before letting out a long suffering sigh, "The night is heavy. One of your toms will make a grave mistake tonight, a mistake that may cost all of us our lives. Motions will be set into place that will change our city forever. Motions that I have tried to prevent..." His gaze fell at this point, "None of this is important. That is all I have to say to you. You may leave."

Tilt nodded, Michael's words echoing around her mind as she left the nest.

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read! All OCs that have been submitted so far have been accepted! I have included Tilt (submitted by Isi Writer) and I mentioned Shadow (submitted by lavi0123). Other OCs will be appearing in later chapters!**

**Please drop a review in the box! It can be an OC, constructive critiscism- anything! Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
